Santa's Gift
by RishaAnderson
Summary: A Christmas dinner at Horatio's place. Jesse and Speed are not dead Sorry for mis-spelled words I'm still trying to make this better. ( Using smartphone to write story)


Santa's Gift

As what they all agreed, the whole team spending their Christmas dinner at Horatio's place.

Horatio and Alexx are in charge of the decorations and setting up for the dinner. They all agreed that everyone have to bring something to eat and drink.

"Alexx, what do you think of the living room?" He asked Alexx who is busy with putting Christmas lights around the door frame.

She turns to Horatio and answer with a smile. "Horatio you seem nervous, don't worry it looks great. Now why don't we head outside so we can see who's the second one to arrive."

They heard Walters voice even before they reach the door. He was singing out loud.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Hey H! Hi Alexx." He greeted them was wearing a Santa hat.

"Good evening Horatio, Alexx. Merry Christmas!" Says Jesse.

Alexx welcomed the two CSI with a hug. "Merry Christmas to you too, babies."

"Merry Christmas too" Horatio greeted them back. "You two are the second ones to arrive. I bet the rest are on their way"

They heard a car pulled over and followed by another car. Ryan came out of the first car and Natalia from the second car.

"Guys why do you have to use separate car?" Asked Walter. Jesse elbowed Walter as sign to keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah, and merry Christmas to you too Walt." Says Natalia

"Merry Christmas everyone! I bet Calleigh and Eric are late again." Says Ryan

"We're not late, you guys are just early" a familiar southern accent coming from behind. "Or maybe Eric was just too slow. Merry Christmas everyone." She said with a smile.

"I wasn't slow. Feliz Navidad!" Eric approached them with a big dish in his hands."So Speed, Valera and Frank are not here yet?"

Horatio replied to Eric. " Frank can't make it tonight, he said something came up."

"oh too bad." Says Calleigh.

"Alright babies, let's all go inside and have some beverage." Alexx clapped her hands to get everyones attention.

And before they all could enter the house they heard another car pulled over and saw Tim and Maxine come out.

"What in the world?" Ryan whispered to Natalia.

Natalia shot him with a warning look. "Mind your own business dear."

"Are we that late? Is everyone here?" Asked Maxine.

"Yeah Max, you're late! Well Frank's not here and he can't join us so you guys are the last to arrive." Jesse teases Valera.

"If only Timmy here could get ready early we would be late. He can't even decide what shirt he's gonna wear!" She complained to everyone.

"Uhmm Max, too much info, you know." Speed says to Valera looking embarrased

Alexx hug Speed. "Hey my baby's a grown up man now." she teased Speed as they walk toward the house.

After the dinner they all moved to the living room and have a drink. They we're talking about their funny moments from the past cases they had.

"Ry, do you still remember the prank we did to Tara?" Asked Eric.

Ryan chuckled and replied to Eric. "of course! I would never forget that, she was mad at us!"

"Who wouldn't be mad of what you two has done!?" Calleigh raise an eyebrow while looking at Ryan and Eric. "You boys are like kids!"

Natalia laugh at what Calleigh said. "I agree, Cal!"

"Lucky for us." Jesse point at Walter who's busy with the beer. "We're not one of the kids."

"so Jesse you think I'm a kid too." Asked Speed.

"Speed, Ryan and Eric are just your 'Intern'." Says Calleigh.

Speed raised both his hands. "Okay, I won't argue with that Cal. It's nice to fool around sometimes."

Walter turned to ask something to Natalia. "Hey Nat, Why did you drove another car to come here? You used to ride with Wolfe right?"

"Oh! That's not my car, That's the reason why I drove that here so the owner of that car can take it home tonight!" then she look at Valera with a big grin.

"Oh and who is the owner!?" Jesse looked at blushing Maxine.

"Okay enough of that, yeah, yeah it's my car and I'm not sayin' another freakin' word!" says Maxine

"Hey Nat, can we exchange seat? I hope you don't mind sitting beside Wolfe here." Eric didn't wait for her to answer he just pulled Natalia next to Ryan.

Then Jesse point at something. "And there's the mistletoe at the right place at the right time. There you go Wolfe!"

"So Mr. Wolfe, you know the tradition." Horatio smiled at Ryan.

When Ryan's lips touch Natalia's they forgot that they we're in the middle of their friends. They heard Walter's whistle and it brought them back to reality.

"Talia sorry I got carried away but I'm not sorry I kissed you" Ryan turned to blushing Natalia.

"It's okay, can we talk about it later?" She said to Ryan.

Ryan nodded to what she they all heard the doorbell rang.

"Who would that be?" Asked Walter.

Maxine answered Walter. "Maybe Frank decided to join us?"

"I'll get it." Says Eric.

When Eric opened the door everybody heard a loud familiar laugh.

"Hohoho, Merry Christmas!"

Eric let the 'Santa' in.

"I have gift for everyone,I know I supposed to give gift at Christmas eve but I can do exception for all of you here." Santa's voice is getting similar to Franks.

"Okay let me start with Tim. Then Walter, Jesse, Maxine, Alexx, Horatio, Ryan and Natalia. Oh Eric you been a very bad boy this year so no gift for you." Says Santa.

Everybody laugh at Frank. He couldn't help his self to maintain being Santa.

"Oh, Santa what about Calleigh?" Valera asked frank.

Frank took another gift inside his bag. "Don't worry our little Calleigh got a gift too."

"Nice Frank, calling me little's great!" She said sarcastically.

"Hey you don't get to talk to Santa like that!" Frank exclaimed.

Everybody burst out with laughter then Walter Raised a hand.

"Santa, Santa! You're a genius! You gave us gingerbread for present! Who would have thought of that?" Walter once again laughed.

"Oh, c'mon what you got for Calleigh, Santa?" Asked Maxine.

"Here yah go Calleigh." He handed her a small velvet box.

Everyone gasp when Calleigh opened the box.

"Smart ass come over here and do your part!" Frank said to Eric.

Eric stared at Calleigh before he start talking.

"Cal, you're my partner, my bestfriend, my lover,my world, my everything. You bring joy to my life, you gave me a reason to breathe, live and dream."

"Eric I..." Calleigh couldn't find the right word to say.

"Let me finish babe" He chuckles. "I'm not going down on my knees cause when I asked you this question I want to look straight into your eyes. So Calleigh baby, Will you stay by my side forever, grow old with me until our hair turns gray? Will you share the rest of my life with me? Please marry me Cal..." Says Eric while staring at Calleigh.

"Yes Eric, I will marry you." calleigh replied with the tears of joy flowing from her eyes.

"I love you baby" Says Eric as he put the ring to Calleigh's finger.

Calleigh replied looking at Eric. "I love you too Eric."

"A toast to the newly engaged couple!" Horatio raised his glass.

"Congratulations!" Everybody said in unison

"Cal, let me see it!" Exclaimed Natalia.

Natalia, Maxine and Alexx rush to Calleigh's side. The guys turned to Eric and hand him over a new bottle of beer.

Frank walk into the middle of the group. "Hey people listen up, do you mind helping me get my things in my car? I need to change you know." Points at his costume.

"Frank, thanks for your help man! I really appreciate it." Says Eric.

Walter gave Frank his clothes that he took from the car, then he ask Frank. "Gingerbread, really!?"

"Hey don't give me that look! It's the smart ass's idea." Points at Eric.

Eric laughed at what Frank said. "I didn't tell you to give them gingerbread, I told you something easy to grab."

Frank snorted at Eric. "Yeah, yeah... Whatever you say smart ass!" then everybody laughed again with Eric and Frank bantering.

As the gathering ends everyone says their goodbye for that night and left Horatio's house.

Horatio's sitting on his couch staring at his late wife's photo.

"Mari, Feliz Navidad sweetheart. How I wish you're here to celebrate with us. Eric proposed to Calleigh today. Our little brother finally got his dream."

He fell asleep at the couch with Marisol's photo on his chest.

Walter and Jesse decided to go to a club after the party since they are not working the next day.

Maxine drove her self home, she's getting ready to sleep when she heard a familiar sound of text message of her phone.

She grab her phone just to see that she receive a text from Tim.

(Text from Tim)

Max, I had a great time, Maybe we could hang out again? Let me know, okay.

(she replied to Tim)

I had a great time too and yes maybe we could but still the same rule Speed! NO STRINGS ATTACHED!

*******  
Ryan drove Natalia home, Natalia invited him in since they agreed that they will talk about the kiss they shared earlier.

"Ryan, could you make some coffee, I have to go to the room and change to something more comfy."

"Sure honey." he kissed Natalia before going to the kitchen.

After changing Natalia rushed to the living room only to find out that Ryan sitting comfortably with his legs on the coffee table.

"Ry, you tired?" she asked. She sat beside Ryan.

"A little, but we still have to exchange gift you know." he grinned at Natalia

Natalia rolled her eyes at Ryan. "Don't worry, I never forgotten about it. Here's my gift." she handed Ryan a smallbox.

"And here's mine." she gave Natalia his gift then he opened the box Natalia gave him.

They both laugh when they found out they have the same gift to each other. A keychain.

"So we have the same present, And here's the thing that goes with that." He handed her the spare key to his house.

Natalia accepted Ryan's key and then gave him the spare key of her house to him. "This is all good for now Ry, we have to take it slow okay."

"I know Nat. We can't move in yet, it's too early for both of us. This is great for now." He kissed her once again.

Natalia broke off the kissed then asked Ryan. "So will you stay here tonight?"

Ryan Nodded the pulled Natalia into a hug.

When Eric and Calleigh arrive home they heads straight to the room.

"Eric." She called him to get his attention. "I got a gift for you too, anyway thanks for this. This is really lovely." Showed him the ring on her finger.

Eric smiled at Calleigh. "Anything for you, baby. I love you. So... what do you have for me huh?"

"Remember yesterday I went to Dade General Hospital? I told you I'm visiting a friend. And here's my gift for you."

She handed him a paper, it wasn't any ordinary paper. It's the result of her check up yesterday it goes together with a printed picture of a baby, their baby inside her womb.

Eric looked at Calleigh and she smiled at him like confirming a silent question from Eric.

"Yes babe, I'm pregnant! I'm ten weeks pregnant to be exact."

Eric still can't find the right word to say, he just hug Calleigh and when she looked at her Calleigh could see tears from Eric's eyes.

"Oh God, Cal! That's the best gift ever! I'm just... Oh I don't know what to say. I love you baby, I love you and I love our baby." He kissed her passionately.

Eric carried Calleigh and put her on top of the bed. Then he lay right next to her. "This is the best Christmas ever."

******FELIZNAVIDAD!


End file.
